Talk:List of acronyms
Suggestions Spells: NEB = Negative Energy Burst EBT = Evard's Black Tentacles Mord = Mordekainen's Disjunction BBOD = Black Blade of Disaster Other: AOE: Area of Effect WhiZard 06:38, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Thx, I've added them to the list. SevenMass 13:48, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Lay out It might be a good idea to sort the acronyms in alphabetic order. Besides that I've got a list of acronyms on my website which I picked up at the bioware forums. Shall I add the acronyms missing on this page? Nolan Ska 17:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * I think that's definitely a good idea. The way the tables are arranged now is good for people looking to abbreviate a known term. A single alphabetical list would be good for people looking for the meaning of an abbreviation. I think this article should be intended for the latter purpose. When would you like to start? :) --The Krit 11:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :* Hmm, my idea was to keep the categories however just one list makes more sense indeed. I guess it's best to add an extra column for the type (i.e. feat, spell, game mechanic) then. I'd like to start ASAP before I embark on a new quest and can't do anything about it for 20+ hours spare time :P Nolan Ska 19:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::* Done, I will try to keep update the list with new acronyms regularly when I stumble upon them. I'll also see whether I can format the list a bit and maybe add a a-z index on top. Nolan Ska 13:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::* Cool and thanks! --The Krit 11:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Include this? There is an entry for "will", but that's not an abbreviation, much less an acronym. Is there a good reason to keep it in the table? --The Krit 01:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) * I've always seen it as an abbreviation of "will save" or "will saving throw" but will might be the right term for it. The same goes for the other saving throws, classes and ability scores: is the meaning of Fort "Fortitude" or "Fortitude save"? I'd like to change them to just the word but I'm not sure if it's the right term. I can add that it's a saving throw, class or ability score in the info. --Nolan Ska 09:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :* I think "will" is the full term, even though it is often followed by "save" or "saving throw" for clarity (similar to how "blind-fighting" is often followed by "feat"). So I suggest removing "will" from the table, but leaving "fort"'s description as "fortitude save". Well, I might change the latter to "fortitude (saving throw)", but that's just personal preference. ;) Actually, it might be easier for people to follow if all the spells and feats were done similarly, such as "black blade of disaster (spell)" for the description and nothing under the notes. That way the meaning column would convey the meaning, and the notes column would just contain auxiliary information. Just some thoughts. --The Krit 16:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * I'm going to remove the "will" entry for now, and see if it causes any mass confusion. --The Krit 20:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Counter strike? What is this "Counter-Strike" that called shot is not to be confused with? --The Krit 20:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC)